


Hot N’Cold

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: SanZo [Sanji/Zoro]A relação entre Zoro e Sanji pode parecer simples rivalidade, ou uma interação oscilante entre quente e frio, mas... o que realmente tremulava entre os dois nada mais era do que a pura e essencial luxúria masculina.Talvez houvesse algo mais, porém... nenhum deles jamais confirmaria...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji





	1. Negação

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic já estava planejada há um tempo, e é um Spin Off de "Desta vez, não vamos fugir..." - Fanfic UsoNa , escrita e postada alguns meses atrás, porém eu sou do tipo que se distrai com uma coisa e outra e acaba protelando projetos o tempo inteiro... xD
> 
> O foco é SanZo (bem... isso mesmo que você pensou!), no entanto sempre haverá nakamaship com casais no background, e eu NÃO lamento por isso! ♥
> 
> Fic betada por FoxxyLady (http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) ARIGATO, ONEE-CHAN!!! :3
> 
> Me inspirei abertamente na música Hot N' Cold, da Katy Perry  
>> http://youtu.be/kTHNpusq654  
Há um amv ZoSan que eu amo, e também usa esta música  
>> http://youtu.be/bUXmJ3JmReE) (não roda em celulares, já notei)
> 
> Espero que a leitura desta fic seja divertida para os fãs deste casal que é tão canon quanto possível!
> 
> One Piece não me pertence... mas gosto de explorar os personagens escrevendo fanfics sexuais sem nenhum fim lucrativo, exceto muita diversão e roupas de baixo molhadas!!

Pela janela da cozinha era possível ver o céu extremamente azul, o mar era muito tranquilo e só não podia ser confundido com o Calm Belt pois leves ondulações arrebentavam contra o casco do Sunny-go.

Após guardar o último prato Zoro abandonou a cozinha, parou no alto da escada e viu Luffy correndo pelo convés, tentando agarrar Usopp que acabara de subir para o Ninho do Corvo. Nami e Robin conversavam no balanço enquanto Franky guiava o leme com Chopper em seu ombro.  
  


— Aonde você vai, seu preguiçoso de merda? Faltou guardar os talheres!  
  


A voz de Sanji o atingiu como um solavanco, essa sensação vinha acontecendo muito ultimamente.  
  


— Me deixa em paz, Cook. Já fiz o que você pediu. — Zoro deu as costas, caminhando indiferente. — Não estou aqui para fazer suas vontades.  
  


O espadachim desceu as escadas, procurando um canto onde pudesse descansar as katanas, sentou-se cruzando as pernas e procurou o cozinheiro no alto no patamar. Zoro sentiu uma pequena decepção por notar que Sanji não estava mais lá.

_“Também, quem se importa?”_ ele se questionou instantaneamente. Por um segundo quis que o loiro o tivesse seguido e continuado a discussão. Vinham discutindo muito pouco ultimamente e Zoro não estava mais achando uma forma de transbordar a frustração que sentia.  
  


— Eu mandei voltar lá e guardar os talheres, Kuso Kenshi!  
  


Antes que Zoro compreendesse o que acontecia, Sanji o chutara na coxa direita e erguia-o pela gola da camiseta.  
  


— Não estou aqui para trabalhar na cozinha! — Zoro ficou perdido por um momento, reagindo ao hálito morno de Sanji batendo em seu rosto.

— Ah, mas você vai fazer o que eu mando, maldito... — Sanji sussurrou erguendo Zoro alguns centímetros do chão.

— Me larga, sobrancelhudo! — Em um solavanco Zoro se desprendeu do aperto de Sanji.  
  


Ele encarou o cozinheiro e deu um passo à frente, disposto a continuar a briga, os dois respirando rapidamente, Zoro notou o brilho flamejante da ira irrompendo no olho azul de Sanji, e estava tão perto dele que podia sentir que o coração do loiro batia descompassado.

Então uma voz melodiosa irrompeu entre eles.  
  


— Sanji, eu queria um café, mas... acho que posso eu mesma preparar, não se incomode.

Robin sorria de algum lugar atrás de Zoro, ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar, tudo o que lhe importou foi Sanji rodopiando estupidamente ao encontro da arqueóloga, totalmente esquecido do que acabara de acontecer entre os dois.  
  


— Robin-chwan!! Eu vou preparar seu café com toda minha dedicação!!

Zoro, respirando pesadamente, caminhou a passos largos até o banheiro.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Estava absolutamente exausto das atitudes do cozinheiro, que parecia mais insano do que nunca, enviando longos olhares para ele, diferente de como fazia com as garotas do navio. Várias vezes durante algumas noites Zoro sabia que Sanji estivera no Ninho do Corvo durante suas vigílias — mais vezes que pudesse contar — o observando enquanto ele cochilava. O loiro nunca dissera uma palavra sequer, apenas ficou lá, por alguns minutos, observando, talvez em dúvida se o espadachim estava, ou não, realmente adormecido. Certa vez Zoro estava verdadeiramente dormindo, e acordou com um toque quente na sua testa, sem abrir o olho ele já sabia quem era.

Sanji saíra do Ninho a passos silenciosos no meio da madrugada e Zoro abriu o olho apenas quando era seguro que não fosse visto acordado, se questionando por muito tempo por que não afrontou o cozinheiro, “_por que não pedia explicações para esse comportamento pernicioso?”_.

Mas ele mesmo não queria as respostas.

Zoro trancou a porta do banheiro, tirou toda a roupa e descartou em algum lugar do chão, junto às katanas. Se encaminhou até a ducha, abriu-a à toda potência.

Estava confuso e não queria pensar, tentava ignorar toda vez que os olhos se cruzavam e ele descobria Sanji o encarando despreocupado. Os olhares eram sempre ambíguos, inicialmente pareciam interessados, calorosos, para em seguida transbordarem desdém.

Ele precisava de um alívio rápido, então puxou um banco e sentou debaixo do jato de água fria. Zoro manipulou o membro já duro e latente de forma distraída, a imaginação queria se sobrepor a sua vontade, o espadachim se orgulhava da capacidade de autocontrole, mas a frustração o deixava cego, e se descobriu inconsequente, deixando que a mão deslizasse para cima e para baixo, apertando a cabeça do pênis sem muito cuidado, ele mordeu os lábios para não gemer, e acelerou os toques, separou as pernas sentindo a sensação já conhecida de calor irradiando, fogo correndo líquido em suas veias. As faces arderam e ele cerrou os olhos para não ver o líquido branco escorrer em seus dedos e sumir misturado à agua do banho, no entanto a frustração ainda estava lá, dentro dele, tinindo.

Irritado Zoro chutou o banco com um estrondo seco, passou uma toalha pelo corpo e vestiu a roupa novamente, o membro ainda estava pesado dentro das calças, e a sensação de frustração era maior agora. Ele sentia como se estivesse frente a um inimigo intransponível, mas era apenas o rosto do maldito cozinheiro se formando na sua mente que tinha que enfrentar, especialmente quando estava sozinho em momentos como esse.

Ele enrolou o haramaki na cintura e acomodou ali as espadas, destrancou a porta do banheiro e saiu, quando passou pela biblioteca teve uma surpresa desagradável.  
  


— Fugiu do trabalho para se refrescar em um banho, seu perdido de merda?

Sanji o encarava, a silhueta esguia dele recortada pelo aquário, que enviava raios de luz e faziam o cabelo loiro brilhar. Zoro detestou vê-lo ali, e detestou mais ainda a vontade hedionda de calar aquela boca estúpida com a sua.  
  


— Meta-se com a sua vida. — Ele falou simplesmente.

— Estamos irritados hoje? — Sanji zombou.  
  


Zoro parou debaixo do arco da porta, Sanji o encarava, e ele sustentou o olhar.  
  


— Como eu estou, ou deixo de estar, não é da sua conta, Ero Cook.  
  


Zoro viu quando Sanji olhou detidamente para sua virilha, para em seguida voltar a encará-lo, com olhar caloroso.  
  


— Você nunca saberia. Isso daí não é algo comum, vindo de você.  
  


O intrometido apontava descaradamente para a ereção de Zoro, e o espadachim respirou pesadamente sentindo a cabeça dar uma guinada, virou-se e saiu, deixando Sanji para trás.

Caminhou rapidamente até o quarto, sentou no beliche e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Estava furioso, mas não deixaria que o cozinheiro notasse, estava extenuado, mas guardaria isso para si, e acima de tudo, estava se sentindo incompleto, sentindo que faltava algo, algo que ele não se atreveria jamais a tentar descobrir o que era.

Confuso e indignado, Zoro acabou adormecendo ali mesmo.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Sozinho na biblioteca, Sanji sentou-se ao sofá e se perguntou pela enésima vez por que fora até ali. Ele vinha notando que Zoro o observava, o media, estudava.

No entanto Zoro era sempre frio, distante, inacessível. Sempre desdenhoso e sempre o ignorava. Não queria admitir, mas estava pensando mais no espadachim do que era saudável para si mesmo nos últimos tempos.

Ao longe ele ouviu a voz de Nami soar no alto-falante do navio, mas estava distraído em seus próprios pensamentos e não se deteve, a imagem do espadachim com os cabelos úmidos e ostentando orgulhoso um pau duro sob as calças foi demais pra ele por hoje, ele acendeu um cigarro e tentou acalmar a respiração que estava um tanto descompassada, soltou uma baforada pensativa, enquanto se questionava o quanto esse comportamento do espadachim o incomodava.  
  


— Olá, Sanji?

O loiro pulou do sofá, ele não vira nem sentira Robin se aproximar, repentinamente ela parecia ter se materializado na frente dele.  
  


— Hai... Robin-chwan... — Ele se derreteu antes que pudesse pensar a respeito.

Robin o analisou silenciosa, para em seguida sorrir levemente.

— Vim pedir que prepare um lanche para Nami, ela quer comer sentada nas laranjeiras. — Sanji a ouviu dizer.

— Claro! Tudo para a minha amada Nami-swan! — Sanji rodopiou, pois seu corpo ganhava vida quando se tratava de atender suas garotas.

— Faça sanduíches para Usopp também, por favor? — Robin disse e Sanji parou de rodopiar instantaneamente, assumindo um tom sério tão rápido que Robin arqueou uma sobrancelha bem feita.

— O atirador de merda que faça seus próprios sanduíches, se ele quer um lanche.

— Ele está magro demais, me pergunto quanto tempo terá até cair doente, já que está cada dia mais franzino. — Ela falou sem compromisso.

— No meu navio ninguém vai ficar doente por falta de alimentação adequada! — Sanji franziu a sobrancelha enrolada, mulheres poderiam ser apavorantes às vezes. — Farei os sanduíches, mas apenas para atender um pedido da minha querida Robin-chan.  
  


Sanji foi até a cozinha, preparou alguns sanduíches rapidamente, a noite já estava caindo, o dia passara rápido demais, ele colocou em uma cesta alguns cupcakes de laranja e uma garrafa de suco, colocou também uma porção de salada de frutas ricamente trabalhada, organizou tudo em um bentou harmônico, e deixou na mesa para Nami buscar quando quisesse.

Ele precisava preparar o jantar e para isso teria de ao menos trocar de roupas, assim sendo, foi até o quarto, entrou e trancou a porta silenciosamente, vasculhou com os olhos para ter certeza de que estava sozinho.

Sanji não acendeu a luz, mas caminhou certeiro até o armário, pegou uma camisa limpa e uma calça, pendurou-as na maçaneta do armário e debateu a ideia de tomar um banho, mas descartou-a pelo horário, então tirou cada peça que vestia, ficando nu na semiescuridão do quarto.

Ao mexer nas roupas, Sanji pegou uma camiseta verde que não era sua, estava guardada nos seus pertences havia alguns dias, ele levou a peça até o nariz e inalou profundamente. O cheiro era metálico e de algo que lembrava sake. Sanji sentiu seu coração disparar, um fluxo de energia correu por todo seu corpo se concentrando na virilha.

Ceder aos impulsos não era um problema para ele, sorrindo diabolicamente, Sanji começou a manipular o membro que já estava rijo e pulsante na sua mão, ele esfregou o polegar na ponta úmida do pênis, segurou a camiseta verde entre os dentes e assim o cheiro ficou mais intenso, a cabeça do loiro esvaziara de pensamentos coerentes, ele dizia frases abafadas por causa da roupa entre os dentes, sem medir, sem debater sobre elas. Apertou os olhos e pressionou sua masculinidade com força, masturbando-se ágil e descontrolado, uma voz soava baixo, fria e rouca na sua mente, uma voz que ele realmente queria ouvir, a voz que ele queria que dissesse o seu nome... só a ideia foi suficiente para o orgasmo o aniquilar.

Ofegante, Sanji usou a peça de roupa para limpar a bagunça, ele sorriu imaginando o que o dono da camiseta diria se soubesse. Mas isso pouco importava, o espadachim estúpido nunca saberia. Enquanto vestia a roupa limpa, Sanji calculava onde estaria Zoro, e se perguntou se o moreno também buscava alívio solitário, afinal, ele viu a ereção que Zoro ostentava ao sair do banheiro mais cedo, sentiu o momento que a frieza costumeira abandonou o moreno dando lugar para um calor formidável...

Sacudindo a cabeça, Sanji dispensou o pensamento, não é como se ele fosse oferecer ajuda ao idiota. Ele atirou a peça de roupa melada no fundo do seu armário e fechou a porta, alisou os cabelos loiros e acendeu um cigarro, para em seguida girar nos calcanhares e sair pela porta, deixando-a fechada, como encontrara.

No último beliche, na cama de cima, Zoro soltava todo o ar que estava segurando nos pulmões, enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro tentando parar as imagens de Sanji claramente se masturbando, o corpo gloriosamente nu e branco como marfim iluminado pela luz pálida do luar que adentrava pela janela redonda, por alguns momentos pensou que era mais um sonho, mas ficou totalmente desperto quando o loiro gemeu seu nome com voz abafada e respiração entrecortada.  
  


_“Péssimo dia para estar vivo”_, ele pensou sentindo o próprio pênis latejar exigindo atenção.  
  
  



	2. Compensação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫♪ Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no ♪♫  
~> http://youtu.be/kTHNpusq654
> 
> Não deixem de ouvir a música, tem muito a ver com a fic! :) 
> 
> Como o prometido, um cap por semana! ;)   
Obrigada por todos os comentários no capítulo anterior ♥
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

O vento sacudiu o cabelo de Sanji enquanto ele estava parado na murada próximo ao leme do Sunny-go. Ele olhou para o lado vendo Usopp conversando com Nami, a interação daqueles dois o deixava em alerta, com uma vontade incontrolável de esganar Usopp, e outro dia quase conseguira, quando seus dedos se fecharam em torno da garganta do narigudo e Zoro entrara na cozinha, empurrando Sanji para longe do atirador.

Sanji olhou para o gramado observando Zoro treinar, mesmo um pouco à distância poderia notar os músculos se contraindo e distendendo com a força dos exercícios. Nos últimos três dias, o cozinheiro tinha outras coisas para se preocupar, mas o maldito Marimo vinha surgindo nos seus pensamentos e, pior do que isso, até mesmo nos sonhos.

Sanji chutara uma cadeira próxima inconscientemente, causando um estrondo seco, a raiva precisando extravasar de alguma forma. Ele não sabia como, mas faria aquele maldito espadachim arrogante compensá-lo por todas as noites em claro que vinha tendo nos últimos tempos.  
  


— Algum problema, Sanji-kun...? — Nami gritou do local onde estava, Usopp já escondido atrás dela.

— Iie... apenas um reflexo, Nami-san, não se preocupe... — Ele respondeu um pouco frustrado por não ter percebido o quanto estava tenso.

— Ele deu para agredir cadeiras na falta de adversários mais fracos. — Zoro falou descendo as escadas para o gramado do convés, um sorriso frio e arrogante estampado em seu rosto.  
  


Ele trazia uma toalha branca e secava o suor que escorria pelo pescoço e peito, Sanji queria chutar a si mesmo, pois sua boca secou com a vontade de lamber cada gotícula que deslizava pelo peito moreno.

— Eu poderia chutar você, mas não vou gastar a sola do meu sapato caro com lixo marinho. — Sanji escolheu o desdém, que era um caminho mais rápido de ação.  
  


Zoro enviou-lhe um olhar intenso, e Sanji sentiu por um momento que receberia uma resposta picante e poderia rebater novamente.

Mas o espadachim sorriu de lado e andou despreocupado, menosprezo era tudo o que ele tinha para oferecer a Sanji, aparentemente.

Sanji rangeu os dentes com raiva, e foi encontrar alguns legumes para picar, era um bom treino para quando encontrasse o espadachim ordinário novamente, de um jeito ou de outro, o desgraçado ia pagar por deixá-lo confuso e frustrado.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Quando terminou na cozinha havia legumes cortados para um batalhão, levemente satisfeito Sanji foi atender ao pedido de Nami para apanhar as roupas limpas dos rapazes e levá-las ao dormitório.

O loiro entrou no quarto e deixou a pilha de roupas que carregava cair aos seus pés tamanha foi a surpresa: Zoro, gloriosamente nu, manipulava um membro grosso e moreno, os movimentos rápidos e certeiros fazendo o espadachim respirar com dificuldade pelo nariz, ele tinha o olho fechado e mordia os lábios sem fazer som algum. Sanji admirou Zoro pelo autocontrole, mas ao mesmo tempo o detestou por causar nele uma imediata ereção.

Sanji fechou a porta e Zoro instantaneamente se ergueu, pegou uma toalha tentando cobrir parcamente o membro ereto e sentou no mesmo lugar em seguida.

Sanji riu diabolicamente, talvez ele pudesse ter sua compensação por tantas noites de agonia e frustração.  
  


— Acho que essa toalha não vai ser suficiente. — Ele falou apontando para a ereção que parecia mais uma barraca armada na virilha de Zoro.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Zoro cuspiu tentando manter o tom de voz sob controle, estava tão perto de gozar... _por que o idiota tinha que atrapalhar?_  
  


Sanji caminhou até ele, e em um gesto elegante sentou-se ao lado dele no beliche do moreno. Zoro não poderia estar mais surpreso, e irritado.

Imensamente irritado.  
  


— Vamos, não sou do tipo que ignora pessoas necessitadas quando elas estão bem na minha frente. — Sanji falou eloquente, um sorriso rebelde se espalhando no rosto dele.

— O-o quê?? — Mas Zoro não teve tempo de protestar, Sanji puxou a toalha, lançou a mão no pênis moreno e começou a mover sem direção ou técnica.  
  


A mão quente do cozinheiro derreteu todas as defesas do moreno, ele mordeu os lábios e se perdeu rapidamente na sensação vertiginosa que começou a consumi-lo. Zoro abriu instintivamente as pernas e viu pelo canto do olho Sanji alisar a própria ereção com a mão vazia, a outra já acelerando os movimentos no pênis dele, algo estalou dentro do espadachim quando Sanji apertou a cabeça do membro e esfregou o polegar espalhando o líquido claro que fugia dali.

Sanji observou Zoro, a franja loira guarnecia seus olhos gulosos, que deslizavam do peito moreno e desnudo até as coxas grossas e bem formadas, os anos de treinamento fizeram um bem inexplicável à constituição já bem-feita e compacta dele, mas o poder sexual que exalava do moreno era algo que nunca fora sentido antes.

Ultimamente Sanji passou a querer secretamente tocá-lo a cada insano minuto, deslizar os lábios pelo peito e morder os mamilos escuros, mas por agora se contentaria em fazê-lo gozar em suas mãos, o loiro acelerou o toque, apertando de vez em quando o membro entre os dedos, ele acariciava eventualmente a própria ereção em um impulso, mas censurava-se quando cedia, queria se dedicar a apenas um propósito, que era ver o espadachim arrogante derreter-se em uma poça de desejo e luxúria, bem ali na frente dele.

De repente Sanji soltou o pênis de Zoro e o moreno abriu o olho o encarando quase com raiva, mas toda a ira escoou dele quando viu Sanji lambendo a palma da mão e chupando os próprios dedos, em seguida Zoro chiou quando o cozinheiro voltou a masturbá-lo mais rápido, com a mão mais apertada e mais forte do que antes, ele olhou para os dedos elegantes e brancos contrastando firmemente com seu membro grosso e moreno, a pressão se acumulando dentro dele, prestes a explodir invariavelmente.

Sanji sabia que o moreno estava perto, sabia que ia acabar logo, então apertou-o mais uma vez, e fez um movimento longo e lento, apertando muito fortemente, e então, Zoro se derramou entre seus dedos.

O espadachim resfolegava, como um touro exausto e enfurecido, Sanji ficou de pé e apreciou por um momento vê-lo arder, as bochechas realmente coradas do orgasmo, gotas de suor se formavam em vários pontos de seu rosto, pescoço e peito, escorrendo como uma cascata. O quarto tinha cheiro de sexo, mesmo que Sanji ainda se encontrasse em chamas e negligenciado.

Zoro ergueu o queixo orgulhoso, ainda que o coração ameaçasse irromper do peito ele não ficaria envergonhado e muito menos agradecido. Mas sua respiração falhou quando viu Sanji lamber os dedos lambuzados de esperma. Zoro sentiu como se a língua do loiro estivesse rodando em seu próprio pênis.

Sanji jogou a toalha em Zoro e deu as costas a ele, saindo do quarto, sem nada dizer.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Na noite daquele mesmo dia Zoro fingiu ignorar o ocorrido e resolveu que ficaria de olho em Sanji, ele notara que o loiro vinha perseguindo Usopp por qualquer motivo idiota que não era da conta de ninguém, mas que Sanji teimava em fazer parecer um grande acontecimento, e se Zoro não ficasse de olho, as coisas poderiam sair de controle.

Ele observou enquanto o loiro servia uma sopa para todos, e depositava um prato bem na frente dele, o navio havia escapado de uma tempestade muito intensa e por isso Chopper e Luffy ainda estavam rindo e lembrando que, apesar de perigoso fora divertido chacoalhar para lá e para cá ao ritmo do vento.

Zoro não demonstrou a calor que surgiu dentro dele quando Sanji sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa, percebeu que o cozinheiro estava observando Nami e Robin, mas era isso que ele sempre fazia, Zoro começou a tomar a sopa fingindo não se incomodar.

Ele e Luffy foram destacados para ajudar na organização da cozinha, e o trabalho fora bem rápido pois Sanji sempre era mais ágil quando Luffy estava na cozinha, era uma questão de não deixar todo o suprimento do navio correr riscos. Luffy foi embora o mais rápido que pôde e Zoro também não queria se demorar, mas precisava falar algumas coisas para o cozinheiro estúpido.  
  


— Escute. Não vá atrás de ninguém esta noite, deixe as coisas acontecerem e deixe que as pessoas envolvidas lidem com isso. — Zoro falou para as costas de Sanji, e viu o momento exato que os ombros do loiro ficaram tensos.

— Você não diz o que eu tenho que fazer ou não. — Sanji respondeu baixo.

— Não tem outra coisa para fazer? Todos estão envolvidos com suas próprias vidas. Ache algo para fazer também. — Zoro falou dando as costas e saindo, sem ouvir os resmungos de Sanji.  
  


Sanji observou o moreno sumir no arco da porta, escutou-o caminhar pelo convés e poderia até mesmo ver que ele se dirigia até o quarto, tanta frieza e calma deixava os nervos de Sanji em um turbilhão.

_Como conseguia ser tão frio?_ Será que aquele espadachim de merda não sentiu o mesmo que ele na manhã daquele _mesmo_ dia? A masturbação fora algo que, Sanji pensara, poderia punir o moreno, mas quem estava preso em um looping de desejo negligenciado era ele mesmo.

Exasperado, Sanji pegou uma garrafa de sake que escondera no fundo da geladeira a fim de tomar toda sozinho quando lhe desse na cabeça, preferia um vinha branco ou algo mais sutil, mas naquele momento, ele precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Depois de dar algumas goladas direto no gargalo, ele foi até a porta da cozinha e notou através da janela que tudo estava silencioso e calmo no navio, provavelmente todos já haviam ido dormir, uma vez que até mesmo Franky falou estar imensamente cansado para produzir qualquer coisa nesta noite. Robin faria a vigília, mas ela gostava de ler e esse tempo seria produtivo.

Sanji ergueu a garrafa e engoliu mais um pouco da bebida, sentiu a cabeça mais leve, as lembranças do corpo suado e moreno de Zoro começaram a rodar em sua mente sem permissão, e pior do que isso, seu corpo estava começando a arder com a ideia de ver tudo novamente. Ele abriu a camisa, soltou a gravata pois um calor absurdo começou a dominá-lo. Então resolveu ir até a dispensa, lá poderia respirar um pouco em privacidade, até ser capaz de organizar sua mente e seu corpo.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


O espadachim foi até o quarto e se certificou de que os outros estavam realmente dormindo, ele sentou-se no beliche e foi assaltado com as cenas da manhã, quando o maldito tarado havia tocado daquela forma tão incandescente, para em seguida agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era estranho como Sanji demonstrava emoções e pensamentos de forma tão transparente quando se tratava das meninas, mas diante de todos os outros aspectos... o cozinheiro mantinha tudo para si e tão bem guardado.

Zoro cogitou internamente a ideia de tomar um banho, sentia o corpo tenso, ele pensou que talvez uma bebida poderia ajudá-lo a relaxar, ou também ele poderia encontrar Sanji e por deus, matar o loiro por causar essas emoções que Zoro não sabia lidar.

O moreno adentrou a cozinha, certo de que encontraria o cozinheiro ali, estava com vontade de cortá-lo por ser tão idiota, a ira do espadachim estava à beira do insuportável, sem ver o loiro ele caminhou direto até a mesa e pegou uma garrafa de sake esquecida ali, o líquido estava gelado, mas ele ignorou, enquanto engolia a bebida, sentiu mais do que ouviu, uma sensação diferente vinda da despensa da cozinha, era algo como apreensão e luxúria, e por um minuto Zoro se repreendeu por usar o haki instintivamente e dessa forma tão trivial, mas sorriu vitorioso, tomou um enorme gole de sake, e se dirigiu para o local de onde vinha um som. Ele jogou o ombro contra a porta da despensa, e a cena que ele encontrou foi, no mínimo atordoante: Sanji com a camisa desabotoada e a gravata desamarrada, uma mão nos cabelos bagunçados e a outra no pênis pálido e duro, o olhar que o loiro enviou para Zoro era selvagem e completamente perdido.

Zoro sentiu o estômago despencar, ele não conseguiu respirar por alguns instantes sufocado com a cena.  
  


— Saía e feche a porta. — Foi tudo o que Sanji falou, a voz estava trêmula e ele recomeçou a manipular o pênis na mão, a ira de ser interrompido não sucumbiu a necessidade de ser aliviado.

— Você não manda em mim, falei isso muitas vezes. — Zoro lançou seu melhor olhar de desprezo, e Sanji mordeu a língua pois a voz do moreno fazia coisas para ele que jamais admitiria.

— Você é do tipo que gosta de assistir, é, Marimo pervertido? — Sanji cuspiu em zombaria.

— Nunca, sou do tipo que age. — Zoro deu um longo passo à frente, pegou Sanji no colo e o levou até a mesa principal.

— Me solte, maldito! O que pensa que está fazendo?  
  


Sanji se debatia nos braços de Zoro, mas o moreno o segurava firme, o depositou na mesa e forçou as pernas do loiro a se abrirem, ele não teve tempo para admirar como elas eram longas e perfeitas, o calor do desejo vinha de Sanji e inundava Zoro como ondas de lava quente, o moreno dobrou apenas um pouco o joelho, e lambeu uma gota de líquido perolado que havia no membro rijo e pulsante do loiro.

Sanji gritou, se alguém ouviu, eles nunca saberiam, o contato da língua quase fria de Zoro contra seu pênis inchado e sensível foi mais do que ele poderia suportar, ele mandou que o espadachim parasse, mas Zoro não lhe deu ouvidos e se perdeu no gosto de Sanji por longos e torturantes minutos, quando Zoro sentiu que Sanji não tentaria mais fugir, ele soltou a cintura do cozinheiro, e segurou-lhe os testículos, com a outra mão tocava o pênis em intervalos comedidos, ele deslizou a língua pela glande até chegar aos testículos, provando, incitando, querendo.

Sanji jogou a cabeça para trás, a respiração acelerada em um processo de incoerente permissão, suas defesas caindo rapidamente dando lugar para a necessidade de ir até o fim daquilo, o pênis latejando duro e incandescente na boca de Zoro. _Maldito seja_.

Os ouvidos do espadachim estavam cheios da voz quente de Sanji, ele sentiu as mãos do cozinheiro agarrarem seus cabelos e quase gozou quando Sanji deu um puxão forte, em vez disso Zoro acelerou os movimentos de ir e vir com o membro de Sanji, afundando-o até o fundo da garganta, o gosto dele ficando cada vez mais intenso, a respiração de Sanji cada vez mais descontrolada, Zoro cruelmente mordeu a cabeça do membro e sentiu a própria boca ser preenchida com o gozo do cozinheiro.

Sanji tentou empurrar Zoro antes de gozar, mas o teimoso estava grudado ali, então quando sentiu os dentes... não houve escapatória. Agora ele encarava o olhar arrogante do moreno o encarando, de pé na frente dele, Sanji ainda estava ofegante, os pensamentos embaralhados, Zoro limpando a boca com as costas da mão, torceu o canto dos lábios em um sorriso malicioso e Sanji sabia que o desejo ainda ondulava entre eles.

O moreno pegou a garrafa de sake que jazia esquecida na mesa, deu uma última golada, e apontou-a para Sanji.  
  


— Fica melhor ainda misturado com sake, sabe? — Ele sorriu e deu as costas, saindo para o convés, deixando Sanji sozinho, entorpecido, sem calças sentado na mesa onde os nakamas jantaram algumas horas atrás.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Sanji tão fofo desnorteado e Zoro tão lindinho todo corado... 😍  
Os dois estão começando a interagir como gostamos, não é mesmo? ^^
> 
> Espero que tenham gozado com o capítulo... digo, GOSTADO, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Deixem seus comentários para que eu saiba suas opiniões, e até a próxima semana! ;) 
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	3. Inquietação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫♪ You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down ♪♫  
~> http://youtu.be/kTHNpusq654
> 
> O cap parece menor que os outros, mas tenho certeza que vão gostar do que vão ler ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> BOA LEITURA!! ^_^

Nada tinha de bom naquela manhã, e menos ainda depois de ver a cara aparvalhada que o cozinheiro olhava para Nami e o modo grosseiro além do normal que ele tratava Usopp. Não que Zoro se importasse, acontece que o humor dele não estava dos melhores realmente.

O café da manhã correu normalmente e o espadachim agradeceu a deus por não ser destacado para ajudar na cozinha. O dia passou arrastado e lento, Zoro dormira várias vezes ao longo da tarde, pois teve uma noite bagunçada e insone, depois de tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior. Ele evitou olhar nos olhos de Sanji todas as vezes que estavam ao alcance da visão um do outro, mas sentiu sua nuca queimar quando, já no final do dia, Sanji parou de pé atrás dele e tentou puxar conversa.  
  


— Por um momento achei que estivesse me evitando, Baka Kenshi. — A voz era tensa, e Zoro evitou mais uma vez olhar no rosto do loiro.

— Não sei do que está falando. — Zoro respondeu friamente, ele se ergueu e se afastou a passos lentos e despreocupados, descendo as escadas até chegar ao convés.  
  


Sanji estava inquieto, queria chutar o estúpido pelo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, só não tinha muita certeza se queria punir o maldito, ou repetir a dose.

Esses pensamentos estavam cada vez mais presentes, e durante a noite ele tentou conter e bloquear todas as imagens do espadachim corado com o pênis duro e brilhante de esperma, sentado no beliche. A cena rodava na cabeça do loiro como um mantra enlouquecido.

Por isso, e talvez tenha sido uma boa desculpa, o cozinheiro vinha se ocupando além da conta, se preocupando com assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, achando algumas receitas antigas e fazendo alguns pratos mais elaborados que exigiam mais tempo dele.

Mas por quanto tempo ele iria ignorar o fato de que todo seu corpo pedia para ser tocado quando avistava um flash verde em algum canto do navio?

Frustrado, Sanji chutou o mastro do navio.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Havia um lugar no navio que Zoro sabia que poderia ficar em paz, ele tinha a noite de vigília, a noite que não era dele na escala, mas convenceu Chopper a trocar com ele uma vez que o médico estava exausto de uma brincadeira durante o dia. Zoro saiu do quarto com algumas coisas que ele precisava para um banho antes de começar seu turno, mas entre elas havia algo escondido que há tempos estava querendo experimentar.

Já estava bem escuro e Zoro cruzou o convés silencioso, segundo Nami estes mares eram os mais calmos e distantes, e eles fariam a vigília com apenas um tripulante, já que quase não corriam riscos de serem abordados por tripulações inimigas, e isso foi uma das pouquíssimas coisas que Zoro ouviu de bom naquele dia.

Ele cruzou a biblioteca vazia, se certificou de que não havia ninguém fora da cama, e mesmo tendo visto uma luz de trabalho ligada no quarto das meninas, sabia que Nami precisaria descansar e dormiria.

Zoro chegou no banheiro e colocou a toalha e uma muda de roupa limpa em um banco ao lado do ofurô, olhou por cima do ombro avistando um banco longo que os meninos usavam para conversar durante os banhos coletivos, e tirou toda a roupa, deixando-a amontoada no chão, apanhou no bolso da calça escura um frasco que Nami insistira em dar a ele certa vez, dizendo coisas idiotas sobre pele ressecada pelo sol ou outra baboseira qualquer, mas ele achou que talvez seria interessante dar um outro uso para aquele óleo.

Ele sentou no chão tocando o banco com as costas, a frieza do chão contra seu corpo já quente foi um choque no início, mas ele se acostumou rapidamente. Girando a tampa do pequeno frasco, ele cheirou o conteúdo, achou que aquilo lembrava levemente o cozinheiro infeliz e amaldiçoou-se por ter imaginado Sanji passando o óleo em seu próprio pênis.

O espadachim derramou um pouco do conteúdo do frasco na mão e começou a acariciar o pênis, levemente, depois um pouco mais forte, para em seguida diminuir o ritmo novamente, ele ergueu as costas e o quadril, formou um arco com o corpo que já estava acostumado a fazer durante as sessões de treinamento, dobrou os joelhos e então ele derramou uma quantidade maior de óleo na mão, esfregou as duas e deslizou um dedo devagar dentro do próprio ânus.

Algo queimou dentro dele, mas a vontade de obter mais daquilo era grande e inquestionável demais, ele afundou o dedo um pouco mais, em seguida juntou mais um dedo àquele e agora eram dois dedos que entravam e saíam de dentro dele, enquanto a outra mão estava ocupada com o pênis cada vez mais pesado. Zoro mordeu os lábios com força, olho fechado perdido em uma névoa de prazer e necessidade, ele não pensou em nada por muitos minutos, atento nas sensações que esta novidade acabou trazendo a ele, e sedento por mais acrescentou um terceiro dedo, o que foi emocionante.

Ele queria ter algo para morder, a respiração estava falha e sua mente suplicava por mais daquela sensação. Zoro bombeou mais forte o pau duro como aço e tocou mais fundo dentro de si, manipulando o pênis pesado e pulsante, a sensação era de que estava muito próximo de chegar a algum lugar, prestes a alcançar uma coisa que faria a diferença para ele, então ele tocou mais fundo dentro de si, apertou o membro como lembrava que Sanji fizera antes, então curvou-se um pouco e torceu os dedos dentro do buraco que era prazerosamente apertado e quente, e assim, quando atingiu um ponto qualquer todo seu corpo estremeceu como se estivesse sendo alvo de um choque, ele falou com a voz rouca e grave a primeira coisa que veio na mente, sem censura e sem animosidade, era apenas uma palavra, que ele queria nunca mais ouvir da própria boca.

Resfolegante, e ainda com o olho fortemente cerrado, Zoro sentiu o chão girar, e tudo era branco e quente como o líquido que espirrava em jatos do membro entre seus dedos. Ele deixou a onda de calor o engolir, como se chamas o lambessem desavergonhadamente, então soltou as mãos descansando-as na própria barriga, as pernas amolecidas pela emoção.

O moreno riu alto em seguida, ele sabia, estava enlouquecendo, corpo mente e alma, e o culpado era um só, pois a inquietação que seu corpo sentira antes, fora calada por apenas alguns momentos.

O que Zoro jamais admitiria, é que o que ele dissera no momento em que o orgasmo o assaltou, não fora uma palavra, mas sim um _nome_.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


A noite já estava na sua metade quando Sanji lembrou que esquecera seu livro novo de receitas no sofá da biblioteca, ele terminou de guardar alguns biscoitos que serviriam bem no café da manhã do dia seguinte, passou no quarto para ver se todos estavam em suas camas, viu Usopp dormindo tranquilo enrolado no edredom, apenas a ponta do nariz e os cabelos encaracolados estavam visíveis. Na cama ao lado, os chifres de Chopper apontavam na borda de um cobertor e na cama de cima da rena, Luffy dormia todo estirado, até mesmo um filete de baba escorria pelo canto da boca dele. Franky e Brook também dormiam, só faltava um ali e com certeza estaria no Ninho do Corvo.

Sanji sufocou um pensamento estúpido sobre ir até o Ninho, e caminhou com os ombros rígidos até a biblioteca, porém, quando chegou lá, percebeu que havia alguém no banheiro, mas não tinha som de banho. Ele sentiu um cheiro totalmente diferente e pensou pervertidamente que poderia ser uma das meninas fazendo um ritual qualquer de beleza, ele deslizou silenciosamente até a porta e viu que estava destrancada, por um momento Sanji se achou muito sortudo por ter esta experiência, se fosse Robin ele certamente veria algo, pois a morena costumava não se importar com coisas como esta, no entanto se fosse Nami, ele rezava para que a arma climática dela tivesse sido esquecida em qualquer lugar que não ali. Ele já teve uma experiência desagradável o bastante para lembrar.

Mas, quando o loiro empurrou levemente a porta, toda a cor que tingia seu rosto com as possibilidades se esvaiu, o coração dele simplesmente parou e voltou a bater ensandecido, a imagem que ele viu não era nem perto do que esperou, e muito longe do que imaginou, ele desviou o olhar por um momento, respirou fundo tentando esconder uma onda gigantesca de desejo que o engoliu sem aviso.

O corpo moreno e suado de Zoro, nu, deitado no chão formando um arco com as costas afastadas do piso, as pernas espalhadas e as mãos ocupadas em fornecer-lhe prazer em duas formas de estímulos, isso estava além do que Sanji poderia lidar, ele cerrou os olhos fortemente, tentando conter uma tontura que o atingiu, a respiração do espadachim enchia o ambiente e ecoava no banheiro, o cheiro de suor dele se misturava a algo que ele espalhara nos dedos que reluziam lambuzados. Sanji não resistiu, abriu o zíper da própria calça e se tocou como um lunático faria em uma situação como esta. Ele engoliu em seco ao ver o momento em que o espadachim acelerou o movimento de masturbação no pênis, afundou os dedos na própria entrada entre as nádegas e todo o corpo dele contorceu-se em resposta, o cozinheiro acelerou os movimentos dele também, _maldito espadachim desgraçado..._

Sanji deveria sair dali, já tivera o bastante disso para saber que estava ultrapassando qualquer limite de sanidade, mas suas pernas estavam enterradas no chão, pesadas como blocos imensos de metal, seu próprio pau começou a latejar entre seus dedos, a cabeça rodopiou com a cena que estava bem diante dos olhos dele, e então, ele achou que morreria e gozou sem aviso, quando ouviu a voz baixa e áspera de Zoro dizendo apenas uma palavra.

Seu nome.

_Sanji_.  
  


O cozinheiro desceu as escadas tirando a própria camisa para limpar a bagunça e um único pensamento estava em sua cabeça.

_“Até quando, eu vou suportar?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Vou dizer uma coisa: Se eu fosse o Sanji chutava a porta e possuía o Zoro ali mesmo, aproveitando que ele já estava prontinho, e vocês? 3:) 
> 
> Outra coisa: Sanji perito em limpar a bagunça com roupas, rs... por deus! :P 
> 
> Me digam o que acharam do cap nos reviews!! ^^
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	4. Punição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫♪ (You)  
You don't really want to stay, no  
(You)  
But you don't really want to go, oh ♫♫  
~> http://youtu.be/kTHNpusq654
> 
> Desculpem a demora, fiquei sem internet e atrasei...  
MAS... Acho que vocês vão gostar desse cap... :3
> 
> Só pra constar: Este capítulo é diretamente o spin off do Capítulo 24 – Imbranato, da fic "Desta vez, não vamos fugir..."   
(http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/541775/Desta_vez_nao_vamos_fugir/capitulo/24/)  
Na fic Zoro e Sanji realmente beijaram, e isso gerou um frenesi em alguns leitores :3 
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

Zoro desceu as escadas secando os cabelos com uma toalha quando viu a silhueta reconhecível de Sanji na penumbra da noite em um canto do convés. Ele estancou por um momento, mesmo de longe pôde notar que o idiota estava sem camisa, algo praticamente inédito. _O que será que o cozinheiro fazia nu da cintura para cima, no meio do navio àquela hora da noite e alheio a qualquer acontecimento ao redor?_

Incapaz de encontrar respostas, o espadachim caminhou até o quarto, apanhou uma camiseta e voltou ao gramado, parou atrás de Sanji atirando-lhe a peça sobre a cabeça.

Sem se virar, o loiro simplesmente a segurou.  
  


— Vista algo, pode acabar doente e ninguém quer perder as refeições por causa dos seus hábitos exibicionistas. — Zoro ordenou, sem olhar no rosto de Sanji.

— Preocupado comigo, Marimo-kun? — O cozinheiro respondeu com ironia, e Zoro se arrependeu instantaneamente, mas Sanji voltou a falar. — Tem alguém na minha cozinha, e não gosto da sensação que estou tendo.  
  


Zoro olhou para as luzes da cozinha brilhando através do vidro redondo da janela da porta.  
  


— Luffy está dormindo no quarto, acabei de vir de lá... — Zoro começou.

— Não é o Luffy.

— E quem poderia ser? Algum pirata sujo, saqueador de cozinhas? — O moreno perguntou sarcástico.

— Algum pirata sujo, com certeza.  
  


O loiro vestiu a camiseta ignorando o cheiro fragrante e reconhecido que encheu suas narinas, assim como o fato de que a roupa não era dele, e caminhou a passos certeiros em direção a cozinha. Zoro levou dois segundos para notar o que estava acontecendo, e quem poderia estar invadindo a cozinha do loiro.

Ele praticamente correu atrás do outro.  
  


— Escute, não se meta nisso. Vá dormir ou treinar. Ninguém precisa de babá neste navio!  
  


Mas Sanji nem mesmo ouviu, continuou caminhando como se Zoro não estivesse ali, o espadachim resolveu segui-lo para evitar que algo acontecesse, pois prezava pela paz no navio.

Em poucos instantes, Sanji gerou um estrondo quando chutou a porta da cozinha estourando-a contra a parede. Zoro resolveu parar de observar quando viu Usopp e Nami na cozinha.

Em uma velocidade alucinante Sanji se aproximou dos outros dois, então o espadachim passou na frente dele, e se postou compacto na frente dos dois nakamas, como um escudo humano, e agarrou a camiseta do loiro.

Sanji sentiu o cheiro de Zoro ainda mais intenso, a pele áspera recém barbeada e o olhar frio o encarando de forma imperativa. O loiro sentiu a cabeça leve e se distraiu encarando os lábios do moreno por uma fração de segundo, então os lábios generosos começaram a se mover tão próximos e quentes...  
  


— Se não me soltar, eu vou chutar você e aquele atirador desgraçado, até ver o sangue de vocês dois esvaindo na minha cozinha. Eu juro! ME LARGA, TEMEE KENSHI!! — Sanji sabia que se Zoro não o soltasse poderia perder a cabeça e fazer uma idiotice qualquer.

— Não vou soltar. Escute ao menos uma vez na vida, seu cozinheiro estúpido: Não se meta onde não é da sua maldita conta, preocupe-se com sua própria vida. — As palavras de Zoro eram quase um sussurro, e ao contrário de Sanji que fervia, o espadachim estava frio e calmo.

— E O QUE É DA MINHA CONTA? O QUÊ? O QUE TEM NA MINHA VIDA PARA ME PREOCUPAR? VOCÊ? POR ACASO VOCÊ É DA MINHA CONTA?

— Provavelmente, sim. Não me desculpe por isso.

Zoro não titubeou, ele viu a íris azul de Sanji escurecida de desejo e descontrole, e sem saber se seria rejeitado ou não, ele esmagou os lábios contra os do loiro em um beijo dominador, feroz, volátil. Em segundos ele sorriu dentro do beijo quando Sanji relaxou todo o corpo e rodou os braços na sua cintura, Zoro pôde até mesmo sentir a ereção do loiro querendo dar as caras, então rodou a língua dentro da boca dele uma e outra vez, e soltou-o, caminhou até um banco e assistiu Sanji desnorteado por causa do beijo, e furioso, se reorientando para começar uma bronca em Usopp, e uma discussão com Nami.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Uma hora depois da conversa na cozinha, Zoro encarava Sanji no Ninho do Corvo.

— O que você quer, Cook?  
  


Sanji não respondeu, ao invés disso caminhou elegantemente pelo Ninho, e postou-se em frente a uma janela, observou a noite escura, havia pouco para se ver pois a lua sumira do céu atrás de alguma nuvem. Zoro o observava com o canto do olho enquanto erguia alguns pesos distraidamente, até que Sanji virou-se de frente para ele.  
  


— Falou lá embaixo que _você_ era da _minha_ conta. — O loiro cobrou.

A voz de Sanji ficou suspensa no ar por alguns minutos, enquanto ele encarava Zoro, a expressão de Sanji era impenetrável, parecia até aborrecido de certa forma. Zoro achou este detalhe intrigante, e a mente dele pensou em algum tipo de resposta malcriada, mas a verdade era uma só, _por que complicar?_  
  


— Alguém está carente, Cook? — Zoro largou os pesos e apanhou a toalha para secar o rosto. O tom de riso na voz dele fez com que algo começasse a ferver dentro de Sanji.

— Com certeza é você, foi o único aqui que beijou alguém à força.

— Você não parecia forçado quando abraçou minha cintura.

— Eu não fiz isso, Kuso Kenshi!! Mas vejo que tem fantasiado muito desde aquele dia no beliche, está até... evoluindo nas brincadeiras solo, com óleos e quem sabe mais o que... — Sanji deixou a frase no ar para saborear o rosto moreno de Zoro empalidecendo com a declaração.

— Não enche.

O sorriso de Sanji aumentou frente a repentina mudança de Zoro, a frieza contida ainda estava lá, mas o cozinheiro notou algo como excitação no olhar dele.

— Eu pensei que... talvez você precisasse de uma pequena punição, por me beijar daquele jeito meloso.

Zoro girou o pescoço tão rápido que poderia ter quebrado, agora ele tinha uma fúria estampada no rosto, Sanji passou a língua nos lábios ressecados de antecipação.

— É melhor você ir dormir.

Sanji sorriu quando Zoro deu as costas a ele e caminhou para o outro lado da sala, assim ele resolveu alcançar o moreno.

— Você não manda em mim, espadachim estúpido.  
  


Então Sanji alcançou o moreno, tocou-o no ombro nu, a fim de virá-lo de frente para si. Zoro o empurrou e Sanji manteve o equilíbrio, estava sorrindo sempre, a expressão no rosto de Zoro era de afronta e desejo, e isso instigou o cozinheiro a continuar ali.

Zoro o encarou desgostoso, já cansado dessa situação e irritado com a presença do loiro ali, sacou uma de suas katanas e ameaçou Sanji, colocando-a na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. Apesar disso, sua mente imaginava e desejava centenas de formas de ser possuído loucamente por aquele maldito ero-cook. Sanji, por sua vez, pareceu não se importar com a ameaça e avançou na direção de Zoro, a katana rasgando a pele branca com um corte não tão profundo, mas o suficiente para que escorresse um filete de sangue. Zoro se distraiu com a cena, corando, por um segundo — suficiente para que Sanji chegasse até ele e o beijasse violentamente, fazendo com que batesse as costas contra a parede e fosse prensado pelo loiro sedento.

Zoro se debateu por alguns segundos enquanto o beijo crescia intensamente, Sanji tocava-lhe o céu da boca com a língua ágil, movendo os lábios macios contra os do moreno delirantemente, ele colou as virilhas e girou esfregando-se no moreno. Zoro deixou a espada cair e continuou com os braços rentes ao corpo, mas quando sentiu a mão de Sanji escorregando para dentro de sua calça, a cabeça do espadachim se esvaziou e ele desistiu de lutar, o loiro separou os lábios e expôs o membro ereto de Zoro, que lutava para não se derreter com um suspiro apreciativo.  
  


— Alguém está muito ansioso aqui... — Sanji falou zombeteiro, mas a perversão estava pendurada em cada palavra que saía da boca dele.

Zoro se amaldiçoou por ofegar perante as palavras de Sanji, e detestou o sorriso arrogante que surgiu no rosto bonito dele.

— Desgraçado pervertido, me solte agora.  
  


Foi tudo o que o espadachim conseguiu dizer sem gaguejar, e seu olho arregalou quando Sanji o prensou ainda mais forte contra a parede, fez as calças dele caírem até o chão, e empurrou as próprias, Zoro tentou se mover, mas com o pênis preso nas mãos de aço do cozinheiro, não teve nenhuma chance. Ele estava ofegante, e notou quando Sanji enrijeceu o maxilar, Zoro ofegou quando sentiu Sanji juntar ambos os membros entre seus dedos.

— O que vai fazer, maldito?

Sanji tinha um olhar demoníaco. Zoro sentiu o coração acelerar vertiginosamente quando a mão de Sanji começou a manipular os dois pênis juntos, pressionando as carnes juntas e o atrito fazia Zoro gemer mesmo que tentasse sufocar a própria voz, o espadachim esqueceu toda a postura fria e estava vergonhosamente derretendo sob os toques do loiro, as pernas enfraquecendo, enquanto o infeliz tinha o rosto corado e um sorriso deliciado.

Zoro serpenteou os braços sobre os ombros de Sanji e o loiro apreciou a ideia de ter o tão forte e aclamado espadachim dos Mugiwaras quase transformado em uma massa lamentosa enquanto ele manipulava os membros erraticamente, o loiro inclinou um pouco o rosto e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do espadachim até ouvir a voz rouca do moreno gemendo, em seguida escorregou os lábios pelo pescoço e lambeu longamente provando o gosto que só o deixou ainda mais a ponto de explodir.

Sanji acelerou os movimentos e grudou os lábios nos de Zoro, a língua tocou o interior da boca e passeou pelos lábios, para depois escapar de lá, dando lugar aos dentes, ele prendeu o lábio inferior do espadachim e mordeu com força, o gosto metálico explodiu na boca dos dois e Zoro não conseguiu suportar, e acabou explodindo na mão de Sanji, o líquido perolado irrompendo aos jatos entre os dedos pálidos do loiro.

Ele riu apreciando aqueles raros momentos de fraqueza de Zoro, o fez deitar de costas no chão e descartou as calças que ainda estavam presas às pernas, Zoro corado e ainda necessitado, puxou a camiseta que era sua e estava no corpo de Sanji, jogou-a para o lado e abriu as pernas instintivamente, Sanji chutou as próprias calças e parou de joelhos entre as pernas do espadachim.  
  


— Eu não vou parar mais. — Sanji sussurrou olhando sério para Zoro.

— Se parar vou cortar você em milhares de pedaços.

Sanji se contorceu com o olhar de comando que Zoro lhe enviou, com a mão melada ele acariciou o pênis ainda duro do espadachim, depois brincou com os dedos no períneo dele, e viu Zoro erguendo os quadris, quase como se fosse um pedido, e seria, se o maldito não fosse arrogante demais, e Sanji não se surpreendeu, tamanho era o próprio orgulho.

— Estava ansioso por isso, não estava, ero kenshi? Sempre imaginou se eu seria um bom amante, não é verdade?

— Você fala demais, até agora não mostrou muito.  
  


E lá estava o sorriso presunçoso do moreno, o escárnio e intimidação que Sanji secretamente tanto gostava de ver, ele colocou um dedo na abertura de Zoro, e deslizou de uma só vez, juntou mais um dedo ao primeiro e brincou um pouco, tudo isso sem desviar o olhar, ambos se encaravam e se mediam, Sanji estava no seu limite, ele se obrigou a cerrar os olhos para ignorar uma onda intensa de desejo que o assolou quando Zoro ergueu o tórax, ficando face a face com ele mais uma vez, e apertou os dedos que lhe penetravam, Sanji engasgou com a ideia de ter o próprio pênis apertado daquela forma.

Intransigente, ele tirou os dedos, espalmou o peito do espadachim encontrando os músculos tensos e a respiração de Zoro entrecortada.  
  


— Eu sei que você ama meus músculos, Ero Kappa, mas não é hora pra apreciar isso.

— Cale a boca, Marimo convencido.  
  


E Sanji penetrou-o, sem intervalo, enfiando o pênis de uma só vez e sentindo cada anel cedendo passagem através do corpo do espadachim, Zoro não demonstrou desconforto, Sanji sabia que o maldito era capaz de suportar dores muito piores e por isso mesmo sem aviso começou a estocar em reconhecimento, o calor e a aperto que ele sentia acabou deixando-o tonto por um instante, ele se moveu suavemente, uma e outra vez.  
  


— Oi, Cook, você... ah... desgraçado...

— Deixe para confessar seu amor por mim depois, juro que vai valer a pena.

E Sanji começou a estocar com força descontrolada, se acostumando às contrações que Zoro administrava em torno dele

— Para o inferno... com isso... apenas continue, maldito.

Zoro rangia os dentes concentrado em apertar o pênis do outro com força cada vez que Sanji arremetia.

— Idiota... Vai... ahhh... triturar o meu pau... fez isso lá no banheiro também?

— Viu aquilo? Ficou... hnnng... com ciúmes, eh?

— Ciúme é uma emoção menor e muito corriqueira para o que eu senti vendo aquilo, você proporcionou um show, e vai ser punido por isso...

— Cala a... ahh, caralho... cala a maldita boca e fode essa porra, cook! Sabe o quão perto eu estou de gozar?

— Tão apressadinho...  
  


Sanji sentiu a ponta do pênis tocar em algo e Zoro pulou e gritou, Sanji teve de segurar firme a cintura para continuar em um ritmo acelerado e insano, ele sentiu tudo dentro dele derreter e queimar, mordia os lábios enquanto olhava para o peito moreno suado e ofegante, o rosto tenso de Zoro era uma escultura de prazer, ele lançou a mão no pênis do moreno e começou a masturbá-lo na mesma cadência das estocadas, o sangue fervendo e a cabeça rodando.  
  


— Eu vou gozar agora... vou te encher todo, então trate de obedecer o cozinheiro e gozar na minha mão, como daquela vez no dormitório.  
  


Após aquelas palavras Sanji já não estava mais controlando nem os movimentos tampouco as palavras, as frases com xingamentos e implicâncias eram pontuadas com gemidos e sussurradas tão próximo do rosto de Zoro quanto possível, o espadachim escarneceu, zombou, chiou, mas o rosto estava corado e ele ofegava, e em dois toques gozou como achava que fosse impossível, apertou o pênis de Sanji em resposta ao orgasmo e sentiu quando o loiro estremeceu em cima dele, inundando-o, em seguida grudou as bocas em um beijo selvagem e arfante, então, Sanji afundou a mão nos cabelos verdes apanhando-os, e falou, rente aos lábios de Zoro.  
  


— Se quiser repetir, terá de me procurar e pedir, adequadamente.  
  


Ele usou a camiseta emprestada para se secar, vestiu as calças e saiu, deixando Zoro para trás, um filete de esperma escorria entre suas pernas como prova do que aconteceu, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, trêmulo por causa do orgasmo, mas furioso por causa da declaração de Sanji.  
  


_“Como odeio esse maldito pomposo.”_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Zoro, tu está literalmente FODIDO!! :o Mas aproveite! ♥ 
> 
> O próximo capítulo será o último, e já aviso que talvez demore mais do que uma semana, uma vez que esse eu ainda não escrevi e ainda preciso enviar para a beta... 
> 
> ALIÁS, quero agradecer a FoxxyLady por além de betar ter escrito um parágrafo para este capítulo, ela é a dona do gore leve que vocês viram aí :3!!
> 
> BEM, espero que tenham gozado duramente... digo, GOSTADO LOUCAMENTE kkkkkkk, acho que o Zoro e o Sanji gostaram... ENTÃO DEIXEM UM REVIEW!! :*
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	5. Aceitação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorou um pouco mas veio!!   
Aproveitem bem este último capítulo! :) 
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

Sanji acordou totalmente ensopado de suor naquela manhã, irritado olhou de soslaio para a cama onde o espadachim deveria estar, e a encontrou vazia. O loiro bufou, movendo o quadril instintivamente e acabou gemendo pois descobriu uma ereção absurda, o membro pesado não o permitia jamais esquecer que uma semana atrás ele estivera com Zoro, e as coisas haviam saído de controle totalmente.

Foram noites e dias querendo tocá-lo, querendo beijá-lo e tê-lo novamente, mas seu orgulho era enorme e Sanji jamais daria o braço a torcer. Zoro por sua vez parecia indiferente, o loiro o observava secretamente o bastante para saber que Zoro ocupara todo seu tempo treinando nos últimos dez dias depois da noite em que Sanji o deixou no Ninho do Corvo.

Porém, Zoro treinar não era uma novidade, o curioso é que Zoro escapuliu todas as vezes que Sanji tentou ficar a sós com ele. De certa forma parecia que o espadachim estava se esquivando, Sanji já estava no seu limite, duas noites atrás chegou a ir atrás de Zoro, mas desistiu no meio do caminho, o orgulho não permitiu que ele desse um passo além.

Desta vez Zoro teria de ir até ele.

Caminhando pelo convés, Sanji se dirigiu até o banheiro para fazer a higiene matinal e iniciar seu dia na cozinha, foi então que ele viu o flash verde no alto das laranjeiras.

Zoro estava parado rente a murada do navio, a luz rosada do amanhecer contornava sua silhueta lançando raios luminosos nos cabelos dele proporcionando um show de cores. Indiferente a este show da natureza, com os pesos de um lado e as katanas do outro, o moreno estava concentrado observando o mar, parecia angustiado e pensativo, talvez um pouco tenso. Sanji franziu as sobrancelhas e não conseguiu evitar que os olhos descessem pelo corpo do espadachim, apreciando involuntariamente os músculos que ele sabia serem rígidos e quentes, sua mente se encheu da lembrança do toque e do cheiro daquele corpo.

— Posso ouvir seus pensamentos daqui, Cook.

Sanji se sobressaltou com o som da voz de Zoro, há dias que o espadachim não lhe dirigia a palavra, e agora encarava Sanji abertamente.

O loiro deu de ombros, e embora quisesse muito arranjar uma briga o café da manhã tinha hora para ser servido.

— Não posso dar atenção a você agora. Marque hora e resolverei sua tensão, Marimo idiota... — Sanji escarneceu.

Zoro sorriu e voltou a encarar o mar, ele não poderia encarar por muito tempo o sorriso cínico que enfeitava o rosto de Sanji. Ouvindo o loiro se afastar ele se perguntou quanto tempo ainda resistiria. O moreno olhou por cima do ombro e viu Sanji se encaminhando para o banheiro. Talvez não demorasse tanto. Concluiu pensando em algo que viera planejando, e sorriu malicioso.

Zoro queria o loiro, e o teria para si, mas seria na hora que bem entendesse, não quando o loiro tivesse vontade, _nunca_ quando o loiro tivesse vontade.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Algumas horas depois, Sanji discutia com Luffy sobre não comer tudo antes de chegarem na próxima ilha, o encontro com Trafalgar Law e os Heart Pirates seria no dia seguinte e o cozinheiro parecia estar contando com isso para poder reabastecer a despensa.

Zoro cruzou a cozinha e passou pelos dois, Sanji tinha um pé plantado no rosto do capitão, e Luffy resmungava, o espadachim seguiu até a geladeira e aproveitando que estava aberta, lançou mão de uma garrafa de sake. Porém, quando se virou para sair, Sanji se materializou na frente dele.

O espadachim não estava preparado para isso e sentiu como se um raio lhe atravessasse o corpo, espalhando faíscas por todo seu sistema nervoso. O loiro se aproximou, quase tocando seu peito com o dele, o olhar era duro e indecifrável. Zoro provou o hálito quente e sensual da boca macia tão perto da sua, e sensa­ções indescritíveis o invadiram.

— É muito atrevimento roubar bebida da minha geladeira bem na minha frente, sabe disso, não sabe, Kuso Kenshi?

Zoro piscou lentamente, a voz de Sanji encheu seus ouvidos e inundou sua imaginação.

— Sanji está de péssimo humor hoje, Zooooro... — A voz chorosa de Luffy arrancou Zoro do transe e o espadachim sacudiu o ombro violentamente para se livrar de Sanji.

— A geladeira estava aberta, era um convite e apenas aceitei. — Zoro empurrou o cozinheiro com força.

O espadachim deu dois longos passos e já a uma distância segura do loiro, ergueu a garrafa.

— Preciso de uma dessas gelada para mais tarde, tem algo que quero repetir. — Ele disse por cima do ombro enquanto saía da cozinha.

Sanji assistiu o sorriso torto de Zoro sendo pontuado com um erguer de sobrancelhas e sentiu algo frio escorregar em seu estômago congelando suas entranhas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muito mais tarde naquele dia os Mugiwaras finalmente encontraram com o Bando de Law, foi providenciado um grande banquete e uma festa animada na ilha onde os Heart Pirates estavam ancorados.

Depois de muito festejarem houve uma organização para que alguns Mugis ficassem no navio, enquanto outros iriam pernoitar acampados com a outra tripulação. Sanji viu Zoro se oferecendo para ficar no acampamento, e olhando para Nami e Usopp que riam juntos e esticavam um enorme saco de dormir em frente a fogueira, ele quis evitar desgostos e optou por ir para o navio e fazer a vigília junto com Brook, embora Nami tenha insistido que a vigília poderia ser feita por apenas uma pessoa.

Quando chegou no Sunny o loiro foi direto até a cozinha organizar algumas coisas, em seguida resolveu tomar um banho. Sob o jato do chuveiro ele pensou em Zoro e manipulou o membro já endurecido, quase se arrependendo de ter deixado o espadachim na ilha, deveria ter ficado lá e o arrastado para longe das vistas dos outros... a ideia de Zoro adormecido e maleável despertara o desejo e a imaginação de Sanji, e ele não se conteve e tocou-se até atingir um orgasmo que para sua infelicidade, foi totalmente insatisfatório.

Uma hora depois o loiro foi até o leme de onde tinha vista para o acampamento, lá ele observou o mar silencioso, e avistou a silhueta de Brook no alto do mastro, tocando uma música suave.

Com o peso de cozinhar para um batalhão finalmente cansando seus ombros, Sanji resolveu ir para o quarto e repousar um pouco, talvez dormir, se conseguisse não pensar em certo espadachim.

Sanji entrou no quarto e deitou-se, ele esvaziou a mente para poder descansar e acabou adormecendo.

Zoro esperou algumas horas, e quando todos no acampamento já dormiam ele se levantou do saco de dormir que dividia com Chopper e foi até a praia, se aproximou do Sunny-go, viu que Brook estava no alto do mastro, o músico o notou mas nada disse, então Zoro subiu no navio silenciosamente, foi até a cozinha, pegou algo que precisava, e se encaminhou para o dormitório masculino.

O moreno abriu a porta fazendo o mais absoluto silêncio, trancando-a e foi até a cama de Sanji, constatando que o loiro dormia tranquilo, a franja cobrindo o olho direito, os lábios entreabertos e a mão direita próxima demais da virilha.

Sanji parecia cansado, e Zoro se pegou por um momento apreciando o quão malditamente bonito o loiro era, adormecido e calado. Mas não era tempo para isso e Zoro tinha um plano: se aproximou da cama, subiu colocando uma perna de cada lado do loiro, plantou as mãos na cintura dele e começou a lamber a barriga pálida.

O cozinheiro não teve tempo de notar o que acontecia, já acordou ouvindo um gemido, um longo gemido apreciativo, que para seu desgosto percebeu pertencer a si mesmo. Ele tentou se erguer, mas foi parado por uma mão forte que empurrou-o de volta para o travesseiro, Sanji notou com ajuda da pouca luminosidade os cabelos verdes muito próximos ao seu rosto, mas nem precisava ver para saber que Zoro estava sobre ele, o calor da língua do espadachim circulando seu umbigo e o cheiro que vinha dele era familiar demais.

Zoro começou a subir a camiseta de Sanji, expondo o tórax, deslizou os dedos calejados pelas costelas do loiro, alcançou os mamilos e pressionou ambos entre os dedos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a língua rodava no umbigo. Zoro mordiscava a cintura de Sanji que cada vez ficava mais agitado, então subiu os lábios e pressionou os dentes em um mamilo, e isso trouxe o loiro definitivamente à tona.

— O que está fazendo, idiota?!

Sanji tentou se desvencilhar de Zoro, mas o espadachim enroscou as pernas prendendo as de Sanji, e com agilidade segurou as mãos do loiro e se aproximou dos lábios dele.

— Não é óbvio o que estou fazendo?

Zoro pressionou a boca contra a de Sanji, o loiro tentou virar o rosto, mas Zoro interceptou a manobra e moveu os lábios violentamente, Sanji resistiu, mas Zoro impunha sua massa física e toda a resistência do cozinheiro acabou indo por água abaixo quando o moreno esfregou a ereção na virilha de Sanji.

Eles ainda lutaram por um tempo, e Zoro até achou que Sanji não estava tentando se libertar de verdade, e por isso puxou a camiseta do loiro, rasgando-a e atacou o pescoço, beijando, mordendo e chupando, o cheiro de Sanji o fazendo perder o controle rapidamente, ele aproveitou que o loiro baixou a guarda e abandonou o pescoço para se concentrar em descer a calça e expor o membro branco e duro, Zoro expôs a cabeça rosada e começou a lamber o comprimento, dando mordidas na parte interna da coxa de Sanji, então abocanhou o pênis e afundou-o inteiro entre seus lábios, Sanji gritou ao sentir o calor da boca do espadachim.

— Marimo tarado, pare agora mesmo essa merda, maldito, não vou aceitar isso desgraçado...

— Parece que já aceitou.

O tom de riso na voz de Zoro contrastava com a indignação nas palavras de Sanji. O cozinheiro tentou se mover, mas Zoro o empurrou de volta outra vez, então o loiro apanhou os cabelos do espadachim e o puxou para si, beijando-o em cheio na boca, rodando a língua e sentindo o desejo crescer entre eles. Sanji não conseguia respirar sem absorver Zoro por inteiro, sua impetuosidade e arrogância... o beijou sofregamente, sem poder recuar, preso naquela sensação intensa que lhe esvaziava a cabeça e fazia ansiar por mais.

Zoro beijou de volta, os lábios de Sanji eram abrangentes, audaciosos, precipitados, e tão deliciosos... as línguas se tocavam, fugiam e se reencontravam, Zoro sentiu Sanji morder seu lábio inferior como já parecia ser uma preferência do loiro, o beijo dele era quente e embriagante, e sorriu pensando que já estava reconhecendo o ritmo de Sanji, ficando surpreso por gostar disso, ele agarrou-se aos cabelos loiros, acariciou a nuca de Sanji obrigando-o a permanecer no beijo, enquanto esfregava as ereções juntas, o cozinheiro gemeu outra vez, e Zoro sentiu que não podia esperar mais.

O espadachim pulou da cama, tirou as peças de roupa que usava e deixou-as no chão, apanhou uma garrafa que estava ali e tomou um gole enorme, Sanji engoliu seco vendo que o moreno agora estava totalmente nu, subindo sobre ele outra vez. Sanji se ergueu de pé e chutou as próprias calças que o moreno já havia aberto, e encarou Zoro com um brilho pervertido no olhar.

— Eu avisei que se quisesse repetir teria que pedir apropriadamente, Marimo esquecido.

Então se aproximou de Zoro e sorriu, feroz e faminto, mas o espadachim o empurrou para a cama outra vez, Sanji caiu de boa vontade, gargalhando.

— Estou fazendo como acho apropriado, agora colabore calando essa sua linda boca suja.

Zoro subiu sobre ele, ambos se encararam e algo oscilou no ar: era tesão, puro e absoluto.

O espadachim voltou a chupar o membro pálido e latente de Sanji, subindo e descendo os lábios. Lambendo e mordendo, até que sem aviso, mudou de posição e deliberadamente sentou no pau duro e úmido de saliva, o desejo que sempre houvera entre eles estourou e tornou-se ainda mais intenso, Sanji teve o grito de surpresa calado com um beijo.

Zoro desceu o quadril, se encaixando na ereção do loiro, Sanji apertou a cintura do moreno, rangendo os dentes sentindo seu pau penetrando Zoro sem cuidado, ele tentou parar a descida de Zoro, tentou obrigá-lo a maneirar, mas o espadachim o encarou com um olhar zangado.

— Não sou frágil, nem fraco, não ouse segurar meu ritmo, Ero Cook.

— Não é nada disso, desgraçado, estou tentando não ter meu pau moído nesse seu traseiro voraz.

— Cale a boca, Hanaji-kun.

— Você não pode me dar ordens, sabia, Marimo mandão!

— Depois veremos sobre isso.

Sanji riu mais uma vez, e Zoro sorriu porque estava absurdamente gostando de ouvir as risadas do outro, ele moveu-se de encontro ao membro de Sanji e sentiu-se sendo invadido rapidamente, decidido ele sentiu suas entranhas derreterem e assistiu toda a resistência de Sanji derretendo também, uma onda de prazer os assolou, Zoro cavalgou intrépido no membro de Sanji, ditando o ritmo e a velocidade, assim como a força e a profundidade do coito fantástico.

Sanji mordeu os lábios para não gemer mais, porém parecia impossível, o calor do corpo do espadachim era vertiginoso e o deixava descontrolado, ele encarou Zoro, que ostentava uma expressão sensual e selvagem.

Zoro abriu o olho e sustentou o olhar azul de Sanji, o loiro conseguia incendiá-lo de desejo apenas com um olhar. Eles se fitaram, se mediram, se desejaram, e agora não competiam mais, apenas se completavam.

Sanji se moveu e alcançou o membro do moreno, os dedos elegantes seguraram num aperto de aço o membro grosso e moreno, para em seguida masturbá-lo sem nenhum ritmo adequado, fazendo Zoro xingar e gemer alto dessa vez, o moreno começou a rodar o quadril ao encontro do membro de Sanji, apertando-o, engolindo-o, subindo e descendo num ritmo crescente.

Desejos reprimidos, negados, eram agora aceitos, liberados, apreciados.

Exigência, ganância, negligência... tudo isso acabara em aceitação. Sanji se entregou à luxúria violenta e incendiária dos movimentos de Zoro, enquanto o masturbava sentindo que gozaria a qualquer momento.

Zoro sabia que essa era uma sensação totalmente diferente, eles pareciam estranhos e ao mesmo tempo estavam excepcionalmente familiarizados um com o outro, eles se queriam e se renunciaram por tempo demais, negando, tentando compensar a ansiedade, inquietos, se punindo. Mas agora tão grande e impetuosa era essa manifestação de paixão e necessidade, que eles não tinham mais como se esquivar, Sanji não resistia mais, apenas aproveitava o momento, e Zoro queria, sim, queria demais, não podia mais fugir disso.

Sanji sentiu o esperma de Zoro escorrer quente em sua mão, espirrando e sujando seu peito, ele imediatamente lambeu os dedos, mudou sua posição para sentado e segurou a cintura de Zoro apertando os músculos dali, desceu as mãos em direção ao bumbum do moreno e o arregaçou totalmente, abrindo-o e empurrando o membro por um último anel ainda invicto, Zoro pulou e gritou, apertou o maxilar e se conteve por um rápido momento.

— Vai terminar isso ou eu mesmo terei que fazer, espadachim lerdo? — Sanji sussurrou urgente rente ao ouvido de Zoro.

— Cala a boca e deixa eu foder esse pau, seu tarado arrogante. — Zoro respondeu ofegante, e arremeteu, rebolando contra o membro do loiro.

As bocas, as mãos e os corpos se movimentavam com volúpia, o frenesi era intenso, a cabeça de Sanji girava, o gozo irrompeu e algo brilhou por trás de suas pálpebras, ele sentiu-se em chamas, não havia pensamentos coerentes mais. Zoro se moveu uma e outra vez, sentiu-se inundado pelo orgasmo de Sanji, ao mesmo tempo que o loiro xingou e grudou seus lábios nos dele.

Ofegantes, eles se beijaram, abraçados, suados e trêmulos, eram beijos molhados e desesperados, então Sanji separou as bocas e uniu as testas.

— Sabe... acho que posso gostar disso. No fim você parece ser bom em algo além das espadas, eh, Marimo-kun.

— O que vem em seguida? _“Amo você”_? Quem está sendo meloso agora, hein, Cook?

Sanji girou jogando Zoro na cama e pressionando seu corpo suado contra o moreno, e já escorregando um dedo para tocar o ânus melado.

— Não fique se achando, Marimo! Ainda estou duro, porra! Vai ter que fazer muito melhor se quer uma declaração, seu maldito desgraçado!

— Vai foder ou vai ficar só falando aí, Cook-_chan_?!

— Ch-chan?? Você vai ver só maldito!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Zoro erguia pesos distraído no convés, Sanji passou por ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas sua atenção se perdeu quando viu Nami se aproximando.

— Zoro, pode me explicar porque tem tantas roupas suas sujas acumuladas no armário? Fui pegar uma camiseta para o Usopp e por acaso abri a porta errada e caíram várias, todas com manchas estranhas!

A ruiva parecia zangada, mas Zoro não ligou para isso, ele apenas atentou que aquelas eram camisetas que estavam sumidas a algum tempo, ou eram algumas peças que Sanji usara.

— Acho que alguém andou limpando alguma bagunça com essas camisetas, não acha, Cook?

Sanji tinha a pior expressão de quem foi pego fazendo algo indevido, ele correu em direção ao quarto e Zoro foi atrás, pois não perderia a oportunidade de ver isso, e ambos deixaram Nami plantada no convés, totalmente perdida.

Zoro entrou e bateu a porta, Sanji juntava todas as peças que estavam no chão em um cesto, seu rosto vermelho e suado.

— Ora, ora, então minhas suspeitas eram verdade, você usava minhas roupas na hora da perversão, é, Pervertido-kun? — Zoro falou enquanto Sanji se aproximava.

O loiro tentou passar por ele na porta, mas Zoro não arredou pé.

— Me deixa passar, Maldito, tenho que resolver isso antes que a Nami-san volte! — Sanji reclamou, porém quando viu o olhar debochado de Zoro, largou o cesto no chão.

— Não vai correr pra lavar isso? — Zoro perguntou, o sorriso escarnecedor brilhante em seu rosto.

Sanji se aproximou, pegou-o pela gola da camiseta e puxou-o para si grudando os lábios e o beijando ardentemente.

— Não, acho que vou aproveitar essa que você está usando, vou ter uma bagunça para limpar em poucos minutos.

E, com agilidade, empurrou as calças dos dois para o chão, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior do espadachim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Minha segunda fic SanZo, com bastante limonada pra acabar com nossa sede, espero que todos tenham aproveitado o calor... digo o teor... o teor da fic e tenham ficado muito excitados e tenham gozado... DIGO, QUE TENHAM FICADO ANIMADOS TENHAM APROVEITADO... hehehe :v 
> 
> Bem, trocadilhos salientes de lado, espero que todos tenham realmente se divertido, foi delicioso escrever esta fic, e foi maravilhoso poder contar com apoio, parece bobagem mas comentários fazem a diferença, pois sonho que se sonha sozinho parece devaneio infrutífero, se tem mais alguém sonhando, daí vira uma prazerosa aventura!   
Sanji e Zoro tiveram que passar por 5 etapas de evolução (como estão marcados os títulos dos capítulos Negação, Compensação, Inquietação, Punição e Aceitação), e adorei levá-los pela mão (e outras partes do corpo) até o final do processo! :3 
> 
> Agradeço a todos os comentários e todo o tempo que dedicaram a fic, talvez eu escreva mais SanZo em breve, mas não tenho nada planejado para logo... no entanto estou com uma fic para o desafio Yaoi do Nyah!, não será Sanzo, mas é do fandom One Piece... ♥
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> A cada bendita fic que eu escrevo eu imagino cenas de outros casais, e claro, acabo necessitando escrever sobre elas e dividir minhas insanas ideias com outras pessoas tão pervertidas quanto eu... e o resultado de alguns pensamentos estará sendo postados nas próximas semanas, é minha segunda fic Sanzo e estou bastante feliz com ela, foi divertido escrever e espero que todos se divirtam lendo também!
> 
> Não deixem de enviar seus comentários, isso é sempre legal para eu ter uma ideia de o quanto a obra agrada e como eu posso melhorar, sinceramente gostaria de ser uma autora melhor e só poderia isso com ajuda e feedback! ;) 
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
